


[Podfic] Voice by Voice by jibrailis

by fire_juggler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Silence in the Diogenes, and Lestrade wants to pull down every curtain, to break every dish, to make a bloody righteous mess of it, starting with Mycroft right here, alert and human, even if no one else but him sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Voice by Voice by jibrailis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice by Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321915) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Many thanks to jibrailis for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voice_by_voice.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:36 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voice_by_voice-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voice_by_voice-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
